This invention relates to covering apparatus and, while not limited thereby, to apparatus for covering the open bed of a pickup type truck.
The open bed of a pickup truck can be used to store tools and other goods that might be damaged by rain or weathering, by providing a removable cover. A cover of fabric, flexible plastic, or other sheet material can be utilized, but difficulties are often experienced in providing a secure mount for the edges of the sheets to permit installation on a truck at low cost and to permit rapid opening and closing of a cover. Also, when the cover is closed there should be no significant openings around the edges where water might be admitted, and the cover should be held in a taut state to prevent accumulation of water and debris and to provide an orderly appearance. It is also advantageous if the cover apparatus, when not being used, can be easily and neatly stored in a manner that protects the cover from damage, and with the cover being easily deployed to again cover the truck bed.